


Not Yet

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [31]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill comes home after a stressful day and enjoys a relaxing tryst on the couch with his lover Ash.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Trans Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by rottingpup on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW/CW: The original character of Ash is assigned female at birth. In reference to his genitalia I use words like 'clit' and 'pussy.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some. If you would like a fic with different terms, please feel free to make a request on tumblr at fandomtransmandom.

Unlock door. Keys on the counter. Toe off white sneakers. Hang up ancient  _ SNL _ hoodie. Once black. Now gray.

As he entered his home, padding through the living room and scratching a large hand through chestnut hair mussed from the windows-down drive from the studio, Bill supposed all of these actions were rather typical. 

But, shedding his jeans and flopping onto the couch, as Bill rifled through his DVR, dark brows furrowed until he selected a fresh episode of  _ Snapped _ to help him unwind, even after a year together he realized the prowling, seductive form of Ash rounding the corner on his hands and knees may be considered odd by most.

Left hand. Right knee. Right hand. Left knee. Ash crawled to where Bill lay, his long being draped elegantly and apparently unaware of Ash’s approach. Wiggling himself between Bill and the coffee table, Ash slid the heels of his palms forward over the plush carpet, arching his spine with a foraging mewl, ass clad in black lace as he presented high in the air inches from Bill’s chiseled, distracted face.

Bill pretended to be absorbed with the murder. The unfolding mystery on screen. But the unctuous, savory scent of Ash’s pussy hit his widening nostrils. Cords of his neck working as he squirmed a little over the cushions, Bill could almost taste him as he unconsciously licked his pink lips.

Ash nuzzled his sandy head into Bill, starting at his thick thigh, pushing up the hem of his boxers and working his way up. Prodding the pudge of Bill’s belly with his forehead. Nose trailing over his bicep. Before he knelt beside Bill, soft cheek perched on his broad shoulder. “Hey, how was your day?”

A crooked smile. Warm. Pleased. “Better now.” Lengthy fingers belonging to a huge hand petted through Ash’s fair locks and Bill hummed in delight. “How about yours?”

“Mmm…” Eyes shut, Ash’s lips brushed over the gravel of Bill’s chin and came away grinning. “It was okay. I missed you.”

“Yeah?” Bill played with the strap of Ash’s flat front lace bralette, a wry pout forming on his wide mouth. “Were you a good boy today?”

Taking a risk, Ash ascended, one knee over Bill’s narrow hips before he lowered himself, crouching atop his broad frame. “Aren’t I always?”

“Hmm...well…” Grabbing two handfuls of Ash’s taught ass, Bill rocked him forward once, twice, gently tilting his own pelvis upward. Not quite allowing Ash to sense the full presence of his unfurling erection. Not yet. “Most of the time. But once in a while, I think…” Bill lifted his square chin, eyes deep blue pools of challenge as he peered up at Ash. “You’re bad because you like being punished.”

Ash chuckled, kneading over the surface of Bill’s solid chest until his excited nipples hardened beneath the faded fabric of Bill’s  _ Magnetic Fields _ shirt. “Maybe…” 

A tiny giggle escaped Bill, left eye shrinking and sending a web of endearing, mismatched wrinkles over his cheeks as he patted Ash’s thigh. “So…” Bill looked to the TV. “You seen this one yet?”

“Nope.” Ash stole a rub of Bill’s wan belly, admiring the pillowy warmth.

“Hmm, well…” Lower lip protruding, Bill exhaled audibly. “You wanna watch for a while? I just need to chill for a bit after today.”

Nodding, Ash combed back Bill’s silky brown tresses. “Sure. I’d like that. You want to be in me while we do? Or anything to drink first?”

Bill beamed, ever-moved by Ash’s thoughtfulness. “Yeah, actually could I just have some water? And you know how much I love having my cock in you, babe.”

“Mmm...me too.” Dipping down, Ash kissed Bill’s rough cheek before dismounting. “Sounds good. Be right back.”

Ash returned with a chilled bottle, Bill cracking it open for a sip before he laid back with a smile. “Okay, underwear off.”

Facing away from Bill, Ash hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his panties before bending over lasciviously, inching the material down with malevolent slowness until he revealed the dewy slit of his pussy.

Bill nodded in appreciation, hiding his broad smirk with a scratch of his stubble. “Alright, now take off my boxers.”

As self-conscious as Bill could be about his own body, he adored commanding Ash to remove his clothes. When Ash locked into him with those emerald eyes, plush lips parted in anticipation as he exposed Bill, obviously desperate to stare at Bill’s massive cock, but doing everything in his power to hold back and keep his focus on Bill’s face, Bill wasn’t entirely sure why but he found the act deeply erotic.

“Alright…” Ash tossed Bill’s boxers onto a nearby chair, massaging up Bill’s muscular legs before straddling his slender hips. “There we go.”

Stilling Ash’s wrist before he could take hold of his cock, Bill’s cobalt eyes studied the earnest, rounded face. “Do you need my fingers? Or I could go down on you a bit first?”

“Mmm...very tempting.” Ash came up on his knees with a grin. “But I’ve been thinking about your big cock inside me all day. Don’t worry. I’m so wet for you already, Bill.” 

One hand spread the lips of his pussy while the other guided the wide head of Bill’s cock to his entrance. Ash sank down, shoving a moan out of himself as the tip surpassed the tightness and he angled his pelvis to ensconce Bill to the root.

Groan. Thrust. Bill bobbed his head. Rolled his hips. Hands ravenous and head foggy for the first minute until he remembered his goal. 

Sapphire eyes blinking, Bill cleared his throat, looked to the accused on screen, and flattened himself to the couch. “Okay.” Nodding, Bill motioned for Ash to lay down. “Come on.”

Ash folded forward, one knee crammed between Bill and the couch, the other leg half dangling off as powerful arms cradled him close. Rubbing Ash’s back with utmost tenderness, Bill’s supple lips touched his forehead as his stiff cock cozied in the heated abode between Ash’s thighs.

Breathing in Bill, a strong, clear scent of bergamot, cedar, and something else soothing Ash could never quite identify, he looped his arms beneath, hands over Bill’s vast shoulders as he nestled down. Behind him Bill cricketed his large feet together and frowned. “You cold?” Ash murmured against his joined ear, and Bill offered a noncommittal shrug, not wanting to inconvenience.

Ash sat up, the change in position driving Bill’s thick cock into a deeper recess which pulled a soft sigh from between his rounded teeth as Ash scooped the blanket from the back of the couch. Arching around and careful to tuck securely around Bill’s toes before snuggling back down, Ash cocooned the two of them together. Bill emitted minuscule noises of satisfaction as he shuffled into place, folding a throw pillow behind his head before coiling his strong arms around Ash to watch in peace.

Perhaps after the second murderess. Maybe the third. Ash wasn’t especially sure, lost on the lulling wave of Bill’s breath. Firm chest rising and falling. Up and down. Up and down. All the while Bill’s turgid erection notched in the drenched cavern of Ash’s pussy. Opening his thighs a mere hair, Ash ticked his ass upward. Clit needy for pressure. Friction. Settling for the push of Bill’s pubic bone, if nothing else.

The walls of Ash’s vagina contracted. Contracted again. Bill blinked, sharp jawline popping as a tension appeared in his tall frame, hips rising of their own volition. 

With a small sound of dissent, Bill shook his head. Artful nose nudging Ash, his flinty voice crackled in the glowing embers between them, an amused spark reflecting on Bill’s blue eyes. “Let’s just watch.”

Ash assented, melting against Bill’s pallid flesh. As the television flashed, the atmosphere of his pussy changed drastically, as if unsure what season graced the calendar. Sometimes Ash thought if he didn’t begin riding Bill’s huge cock in the next thirty seconds he would quite literally die, the intensity of the zaps through his swollen clit radiating outward to every fiber of his being intolerable.

And in other moments, loose and lazy, Bill half flaccid within him, maybe more, maybe less, Ash was happy to relax. To watch. To be. 

The two joined. Not with purpose. No. Neither procreation nor immediate pleasure called to their loins for those hours spent together in the gathering twilight as Bill and Ash rested silently on the couch. But instead, they combined simply for the sake of unity. Solace. Existence.

***

Awake. Based on the shafts of moonlight leaking onto the floorboards, Bill couldn’t guess the hour exactly. The time of night when all but those tortured by insomnia and nightmares slept on. Though perhaps, a third thing caused some to stir from their nests.

Painfully hard, Bill gasped. Blinked in the glow of the TV selection screen which must’ve been glaring back at them for ages, a heel hitting the opposite arm of the couch as an aggrieved huff breached his flared nostrils. “Fuck…”

An exclamation heard by no one. Ash slumbered above. Breath low and deep and even as his sopping pussy chrysalized Bill, unsure what form his cock might take upon emergence as he rotated into the first hopeful thrust. “Ash…”

Snorting himself alert, initially Ash couldn’t understand why he dreamt of ships, of stumbling across uneven decks, pitching to and fro, unable to catch his balance and groping for rails. Until his eyes fluttered open, discovering himself on the sea of Bill, sizable hands anchoring his hips and afloat on the hefty mast of Bill’s cock. 

“Ash? You up?” Pink lip bitten and expressive brows knit, Bill fought to keep his hips flat while Ash’s sleep-logged limbs unwound, locating Bill’s chest, his face.

“Mmhmm…” Mumbly. But joyful. 

Fingers glided up a thigh beneath the blanket half lost to them, poised at the crest of Ash’s pussy in preparation. “You wanna?”

“Yeah.”

Maybe the hours of waiting. Maybe the stressful day of reshoots and rewrites. Maybe just raw greed for one another’s skin. Whatever the case, Bill and Ash did not mosey down the path with an ever-increasing pace and scenic stops along the route as they did many times before. No. 

Hard.

Fast.

A big thumb racing over an engorged clit. Fingers tugging the dark tendrils at the nape of Bill’s neck with such ferocity he worried a patch would go missing. Bill curling forward to latch his rounded teeth into Ash’s sensitive skin until he yelped.

Pounding. Bouncing. Screaming.

Ash came. Came again. The shaking told him that much, though he couldn’t be certain where one orgasm ended and the other began, edges fuzzy like his vision. Body sore from drifting off in their awkward position, Ash didn’t give a damn as he strained his vocal cords, dribbling himself atop Bill’s lap in a flurry of rattling limbs. Ash bunched Bill’s shirt under his armpits. Anxious to see the glory of his firm yet luxuriant body, to caress the pelt of Bill’s fluffy dark hair as he cinched around his barreling cock yet again. “ _ Oh fuck! Bill! Yes! Don’t stop!” _

Bill hammered skyward. Knees drawn up. Heels knocking the cushion askew. Pink lips folded and breath labored, he removed a hand from Ash’s hip, forcing him back, determined to cram his cock into the spot which evoked howls. 

Ash erupted around Bill without shame, nearly smacking himself in the face as the evidence of his desire dripped, pooling between them, the squelching noises pervading the room only bested by the sounds of their mutual rapture.

“ _ Fuck! Yes! Ash! Fuck!” _ Bill’s powerful arms shot out, lassoing Ash in and clutching almost too tight. Slamming into him with a fury, Bill whimpered against Ash’s ear as his sandpaper cheek chafed. Flubbing. High. Vulnerable. “ _ Fuck! Ash! Cum with me! Please! Cum with me, Ash! Now! Cum! Cum!”  _

Oxygen failed Ash as his nails carved around Bill’s chest, mouth silent and gaping until, with a quaking shriek, he tripped into oblivion, violently squeezing Bill’s cock in his descent. “ _ Bill!” _

“ _ Ash!” _ A breath caught in Bill’s built chest and he froze, left eye twitching as they hovered in trembling ecstasy for he didn’t know how long. “ _ Fuck!” _ Whining like the last whistling wind through a forest before snowfall, Bill’s pelvis leapt. Irregular. Frantic. Hot cum flooding Ash as Bill swayed, nearly overbalancing and striking out with a foot just in time to prevent tumbling the two of them to the floor.

Lace cut into Ash’s skin. Bill couldn’t inflate his lungs completely. Too sticky. Too hot. A knee poking a hip. An elbow in a rib. But neither would move. Not yet. 

Ash’s pussy pulsated around Bill’s throbbing cock. A crooked, goofy grin blossomed on Bill’s face. He always tried to estimate the pattern. But there seemed to be nothing dictating Ash’s internal cadence. Not a gradual winding down Bill could discern. Nor a singular beat that eventually stopped. But a hummingbird’s flutter here. Boom of a bass drum there. Bill didn’t know how or why, but he loved living within the incomprehensible volcano of Ash.

Bill sat up with a grunt. Shifting, his feet hit the floor and Bill linked to Ash’s lips briefly as he cupped his ass. “Come on.” 

Legs locking behind Bill’s wide back, Ash grinned as he became airborne. The blanket stuck between their fused bodies trickled after them for a moment until Ash dislodged the wad of fabric, replacing his arms over Bill’s vast shoulders as he hauled him to the bedroom.

They both knew a shower would be practical. That they would likely sleep better, be more comfortable. But Ash discarded his bralette. Bill his t-shirt. Both deposited themselves beneath the cool, crisp sheets. Naked. Smiling. Sated.

Large fingers tiptoed beneath the covers, swallowing the smaller. Eyes black in the shadows glittered uneven across from the pillow, possessing affection. Love. Hand in hand, Bill and Ash left the worries of the world until dawn, strolling together into the land of Nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
